My Little Ballerina
by Darkening Whispers
Summary: Freddie goes to pick up his cousin from ballet class, but finds something there he didn't expect to. A story about discovering who you really are and falling in love on the way. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Ballerina

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize. I promise.

OOO

**Freddie's POV**

It was a ridiculously average day.

I was at Carly's apartment on homework with her. Sam was off somewhere else, probably buying ham or something.

"Okay," Carly said, biting her pencil, "I think the square root of x is 22.3." I looked down at my paper to see if our answers matched. "Hm. I got-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

My mom barged through the door without bothering to wait for someone to open it.

"Fredward," she said, walking in without a hello, "can you go pick Abigail up from dance class? I can't make it. . . It's just a few blocks away, just walk her back here."

"Okay, mom!"

She smiled, and as abruptly as she had come in, she left.

"Abigail?" Carly questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"My aunt and uncle went on a cruise, and they asked my mom to take care of their daughter until they get back. They live in an apartment not far from here. You wanna come with me to go get her?"

"No thanks, I need to finish that English essay."

I grabbed my book bag, said, "Bye!" to Carly, and took the elevator down to the lobby. Lewbert screamed at me. "NO SHENANIGANS IN THE LOBBY!" This man needed help. I quickly walked out of the lobby and onto the busy city streets. Abigail's dancing studio was a few blocks down the road-not that far of a walk. I was there within three minutes.

The front of the school was simple-a pair of doors and a sign that read, "Academy of Dance". Inside there was a small waiting room for parents, and two glass doors that led to the room that they danced in, whatever it was called. There were no parents in the front room, so I assumed they were all watching their children. I quietly stepped in.

A song was starting, and all the little girls were sitting around against the walls of the room. There was an older girl in the center of the room, obviously about to start dancing.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

She started dancing. I couldn't see her face, but her hair was in a loose bun tied with a pink ribbon on the back of her head.

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing_

She turned around in the dance, and I saw her face. Oh my God.

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

It was Sam. Dancing in a darkened dance studio being watched by students and parents. And me. It couldn't be Sam! This was impossible!

_And a trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing_

Then she saw me. Her eyes widened in shock, but she kept dancing, so she wouldn't make a scene.

_You are_

_You are_

It was mesmerizing. She was _good_. It was a beautiful ballet dance. Sam made sure she never made eye contact with me.

_Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

She arabesqued, her leg went ridiculously high. She had those old-fashioned ballet slippers that tied up with ribbons.

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know singing_

She did some sort of leap thing. I hadn't even checked on Abigail yet! Where was she? My eyes scanned the room, looking for my little cousin.

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

I spotted Abbie in a corner, watching Sam. I wondered if she knew Sam, but had never seen her on her visits to my house. Hmm...

_Am I a part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

This had to be Sam, if she wasn't here she would be at Carly's house.

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

She lifted herself onto one foot, and started turning on her pointed toe. What was that called? A pirouette or something.

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

She did that throughout the one verse of the song. Wow. I wondered if this could be Melanie.

_You are_

_You are_

No, Melanie was off at boarding school. . . Don't think, I told myself, Just watch

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

Sam finished the dance, and looked at me. Her eyes were sad. The class clapped, and the teacher dismissed them. I grabbed Abigail's hand. Sam was taking off her ballet shoes and putting on a pair of converse, and walked into the changing room. I turned to my cousin.

"Abbie," I said, "Who's that girl who was just dancing?"

Abbie scoffed. "That's Samantha. She gets to be Alice in the recital. Did I tell you we're doing Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah. . ." I said to Abigail, but really I was looking for Sam. She came out of the dressing room, dressed in Sam-like clothes, but her hair was still up in a pink ribbon. It looked strange.

She saw me and gave me a look of loathing. I walked up to her, Abbie still in tow.

"Samantha!" My cousin said before I could say anything. Sam picked her up. "Hey Abigail! Who's this?" She glared at me.

"That's my cousin Freddie, but his real name is Fredward. I think he thinks you're pretty."

I decided to pretend I didn't know her. "Hi Samantha, I'm Freddie."

She raised he eyebrows. "Hi Freddie. I'm Samantha. You have a very sweet cousin." She put Abbie down and reached up to pull the ribbon out of her hair. She picked a few bobby pins out.

"I guess I'll see you around, then." I said. She smiled hesitantly. "I guess so." She pulled the band out of her hair and her locks fell down her shoulders. That looked more like Sam. She turned around to go talk to the teacher, and Abigail and I left.

**Sam's POV**

_Shit, shit, shit!_ That's all I could think. Freddie freaking shows up at my school, watches me dance, and then pretends he doesn't know me. Oh my god, now everyone would know! I walked up to my teacher, Ms. Teri.

"You needed to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes. Samantha, you still haven't paid for your costume. You owe me eighty-five dollars!"

"Yes ma'am. I'll try to find the money by next lesson." I lowered my head, humbling myself.

"Good. You are dismissed until your lesson, but don't forget you're helping on Tuesdays instead of Fridays now. Today is the last Friday day."

I smiled at Ms. Teri and walked out of the Studio. I went down to Groovy Smoothie and ordered myself a Strawberry Splat.

"You wanna buy a muffin?" T-Bo asked me.

"No thanks, I just want this-"

"Please, buy the muffin!"

"No thank you!"

I scolded myself. I was still in Samantha mode. I needed to be in Sam mode.

"Please! Muffins are good!" T-Bo asked again.

"Dude, I don't want a muffin! Shut up before I-"

T-Bo looked sad. "Fine." I paid and left.

I slurped my smoothie as I walked across the street to Carly's apartment building.

"NO EATING IN THE LOBBY!" Lewbert screamed as I came inside.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed back. Back in Sam mode.

I took the elevator up, walked down the hall, and walked into Carly's apartment without bothering to knock. "Carls?"

Carly came out of the bathroom in a blue robe and her hair in a towel. "Just getting ready for the show. Just wait a few minutes, we have ham in the fridge.''

I turned on the TV and went to the fridge. I cut off a big chunk of ham to gnaw on, and plopped onto the couch. I flipped through the channels until I found Girly Cow.

Then Freddie walked in. Shit.

"Sam, what the heck?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I crossed my arms.

"Well I do. I come to pick up my cousin from dance class, and I find you there playing ballerina and being called 'Samantha'! Why?"

"Why? I'm a helper for her class and they asked me to do my Alice dance."

"I meant why as in why haven't you told anyone?"

I glared at him. "Dork."

"Dork is not an answer, Sam! Do you want me to tell Carly?"

I held my tongue to keep myself from using some particularly nasty words out loud. "No, I do not. Fine, you have blackmail power. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Do what you love to do."

Our conversation ended when Carly walked out, hair dried, fully dressed, and makeup done.

"Ready?" she asked us.

"Sure." I said, and walked upstairs. Freddie followed us. This was ridiculously agonizing. Freddie set up some stuff, and put on music like he usually did in the fifteen minutes before we started. Me and Carly started to go over what we'd do.

The music came on.

It was Clocks, by Coldplay. My Alice song. Of course. I looked over to him, and he smiled maliciously. I guess that's what I get for no blackmail.

I loved this song. It wasn't Sam's type, Sam would hate it, but Samantha definitely loved it. I went over my dance in my head, but barely moved a toe.

The song ended. A few others came on, mostly songs I had never heard.

It was time to start the show.

"Okay," said Freddie, "In five, four, three, two..."

**Okay, I'm sorry if it sucked! It took me two days to write, thank you very much! I usually spend more time then that! I'm not expecting to go over ten chapters on this. And if you have any ideas, constuctive criticism, or anything else, please inform me! AND if anyone wants to volunteer to be a beta, please do!**

**-Lyra**


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Ballerina

DISCLAIMER: Guess what! I own iCarly! (That, my dearies, is an example in sarcasm. I don't own anything but a laptop.)

AN: I seriously had my eyes shut when I clicked on my reviews for this. I knew I was going to get flamed, I just knew it! Then I was pleasantly surprised. Thank you!

OOO

_**4 Days Later (Tuesday)**_

**Freddie's POV**

I was at Groovy Smoothie with Sam and Carly.

Life was starting to get normal again. I wasn't bothering Sam as much with the Coldplay and random mentionings of ballet while she was nearby. Once she got so angry she put me in a headlock. I still want to see if she'll spill.

Sam glanced at the clock. "I have to go."

Carly looked at her. "Why?"

Please tell her! Please! "I just have to, bye!" Sam rushed out of the front door of Groovy Smoothie. I smirked.

"Where's she going?" Carly asked me, and took a sip of her smoothie.

"I have no idea," I lied. I knew where she was going. I also knew Abigail's lessons had been switched from Fridays to Tuesdays. Sam was probably going to help teach her class. "Anyway, my mom said I have to be back by four. I should go."

Carly yawned. "I guess I'll come too. I don't want to be stuck here alone with T-Bo asking me if I want to buy a muffin."

I smiled, and we walked across the street together.

**Sam's POV**

Once I knew I was away from Groovy Smoothie, I ran-fast. I couldn't afford being late, Ms. Teri was already pissed at me for not bringing in my costume money. I had seventy-five, I just needed ten more. I could ask someone to borrow. . . No, I do that too much.

I flung the doors to the Studio open and ran to the dressing room. I had a cubby thing; I dug around in it, found my shoes, some pink tights, my white leotard, and my flowy tutu skirt. I pulled it all on and twisted my hair up into a messy bun. I found a lavender ribbon and tied it all around the hair band, and into a bow.

I ran out to find Ms. Teri.

"Ms. Teri," I said, running up to her, "I'm here!"

"Good," she said. "I hoped you wouldn't be late. Class is starting. Go help them stretch."

"Yes ma'am."

The ages seven through nine dance class had nine girls, so it was relatively small. I put the stereo on shuffle, and the song Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry came on.

"Okay, girls, get to your places!" All the girls went to stand on the pieces of tape on the floor. My eyes flashed to Abigail, whose brunette pigtails flopped around when she ran.

"Is everyone ready?" I was responded with a few mumbled "Uh-huh"s.

"I said," I said a bit louder, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Samantha!" they all said loudly. I smiled at them. "Good. Now everyone raise your hands up to the ceiling and on your tippy-toes!"

They mirrored my movements.

"Now hands out to your sides, and spread your legs apart. Touch the floor!" I easily put my palms on the tiled floor, but the most of the girls had trouble even touching the tips of their fingers to the floor. We held this for about eight seconds.

"Okay, everyone up. Now down to your left foot."

I held my hands around my left ankle. The girls followed.

"Right foot."

And it went like this for ten minutes. Then we got to splits.

"Okay, everyone do a right-foot-in-the-front split." Before I could go down, though, I saw the door creak open, and a certain brown-haired boy walk in. Abigail waved to him. "Hi Feddie!" He waved back and went to sit on one of the stools on the wall. What were the parents going to think? He could be some sort of Pedophile-in-Training! I'd see what Ms. Teri thought. I went down in a split.

"Okay, everyone. Left foot."

"Now straddle." Some of the girls fell on their butts for this one. My internal Sam laughed.

"Everyone touch their right toes." We all leaned over. Again with left toes, then in the middle.

"I'm going to go talk to Ms. Teri, be good!" I walked out of the room without giving Freddie a glance. Ms. Teri was still on the phone. She looked at me and covered up the bottom part of the phone.

"Go practice with them at the bar, I'll be there in five minutes. This is a serious phone call, I'm sorry!"

I hurried back to the class. "Ms. Teri will be here in five minutes, but right now we need to go to the bar!"

The class groaned, but lined up at the bar. I went to the front. We all put a hand on the bar.

"First position! Plie."

The song changed. I stopped. There was nothing else, just the music. It was Running Away by AM, the song that was playing when I had my first kiss. My head slowly went to Freddie. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at the stereo. His eyes flashed to mine, but I avoided his glance.

"Second position. Plie." My voice quivered.

"Fourth, plie."

"Fifth, plie."

"First, grand plie."

Oh, thank god. Ms. Teri walked in. "Girls, I'm so sorry. I had a really important phone call. Now everyone to your places!"

All the girls hurried to their places, and I turned changed the song on the stereo (thank god) to _In the Golden Afternoon_. This class was playing the Flowers who think Alice is a weed. I went to the front of the class to do the dance for the class.

I looked over to Freddie, who was staring intently at me. He never seemed to bother to look at Abigail. I felt myself blush.

"Now front row, arabesque, and go to back," Ms. Teri called to the rhythm of the music, "and front row come up and. . ."

~oOo~

I walked out of the dressing room in Not-So-Sam-Like Clothes. I was wearing a white strapless dress, and my hair was still up. Freddie saw me.

"Hello, Samantha."

"Hello Freddie," I said through my teeth.

"You look dressed up, going anywhere?"

"A banquet. Why?"

He smiled crookedly. "Just curious."

Abigail ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hi Freddie, hi Samantha!"

"Hi Abigail!" me and Freddie greeted at the same time. His face flooded with color.

"Hey Samantha," Abigail questioned, "Why did class get changed from Fridays to Tuesdays?"

I bent down to her level. "Just between you and me, Ms. Teri is too lazy to do recital plans on her own time, she needs an extra day."

Freddie looked down at me, and I looked up.

"So Samantha," he said, "where are you going after this?"

"Why is that any of your business?" I rose from my position by Abigail.

He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to Groovy Smoothie, and then I'm going to the Banquet."

"Well I'm going in that direction, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

OOO

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though (I know) it was boring, since most of it consisted of dance lesson. It was really more of a filler chapter, I'm looking forward to Chapter 3, I'm hoping to get some fluffiness in.**

**ALSO: I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone? Please?**

**-Lyra**


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Ballerina

DISCLAIMER: You all know I own nothing, screw disclaimers!

OOO

**Freddie's POV**

I pushed the door open and held it for Samantha and Abigail, like a gentleman should. At least that's what my mom told me. Sometimes girls (especially Sam) get angry and tell me they can do it for themselves and that I'm being sexist, but Samantha smiled and happily walked through. I grabbed Abbie's hand as we walked across the busy street. It was starting to seem like Sam and Samantha were two completely different people.

Abigail started jumping up and down and pointing to a building. "Can we go in, just for a second? Please, please, please?" It was a little toy shop, the old fashioned kind, with little toy soldiers and porcelain dolls lined up in the window.

"Hm," I said, "Samantha, do you have time?"

"I have 'till six thirty. I'd love to!" I opened the door, and a tinkling sound rang from the door.

The shop had a very fairy-tale feel to it, like Snow White. Model airplanes hung from the ceiling, and the shelves were filled with sock monkeys and dolls and yo-yos and toy tanks and buckets of legos and Lincoln Logs. Samantha had wandered to the back of the shop, and was looking at the books.

Wait, since when did Sam read books?

_Since she's been Samantha_, my mind told me. I went to stand next to her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"The books. They have an old copy of the Wizard of Oz." She pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the dusty pages. "Hm."

She dug around in her purse, and pulled out her wallet. When she opened it, in the flaps where old ladies put all their grandkids, was a collection of pictures. One was of Sam, Carly, and I taking an iCarly picture. Another was of her and Carly, then her and me. Some were dance pictures from past performances. When she saw I was looking at her pictures, she snapped her wallet shut.

**Samantha's POV**

Okay, you can't blame me. _He _was looking at my pictures! That's rude! I had twenty dollars I had scavenged up from sofa cushions and piggy banks, but I wasn't going to spend that on a book. Though I would _love_ to buy that copy of The Wizard of Oz, I needed ten dollars for my costume, plus five for a smoothie, and another five to pay back Caroline, the girl who was playing the Queen of Hearts in the recital.

I put the book back on the shelf, and Freddie turned around to see Abigail.

"Freddie, can I buy this?" She held out a blue hula-hoop and gave him a pleading look.

"Well, how much is it?"

Abigail turned the hula hoop around, looking for the price tag. "Um. . . Three dollars! Please?" She gave Freddie the puppy-dog face.

"Fine, Abigail. Samantha, go grab that book." What? He was going to buy me the book?

"But I don't have enough-"

"I'm going to buy it"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"Why?"

"Because you want the book!"

"So?"

"I'm going to buy it for you. That's final!"

"You sound like a mom."

Freddie walked to the back of the shop and picked the book off of the shelf.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Giggling, Freddie jogged to the shopkeeper and paid twenty-five dollars for it. He handed it to me. I huffed. "Fine."

He grinned and took Abigail's hula-hoop. "No," Abigail whined, "I want to hold it!"

He handed it back to her.

"Thank you," I said, "I appreciate it."

We left the toy shop and continued down the road. I checked my phone. It was only 5:42. I had plenty of time.

We walked down the street and chatted, with Abigail giving little remarks here and there.

And then I found my hand intertwined with his. I was _holding_ his hand! Freddie's hand. My Sam half told me, "No, no, no! He's a nub! Don't do it!"

But I did.

And I was content.

~oOo~

_**Later, at the Banquet**_

"Samantha, don't lie, I know I saw you with someone!"

"I wasn't with anyone!"

"Yes you were! He had brown hair, and there was Abigail from the 7-9 class!"

I was sitting next to Caroline. We were at a restaurant with a bunch of the moms who had put this together for the Advanced Class.

"Caroline, I was _alone_!"

The dirty-blonde haired girl sighed. "I know what I saw, and I saw what I know."

"You sound like Dr. Seuss."

Ivy, the girl sitting across from me, chimed in. "Wait, what happened?"

Caroline huffed. "Well I _saw_ Samantha walking down the street with a _boy_ when I was driving home!"

"I wasn't with anyone!"

"Yes you were!"

I bit into a roll.

"Samantha," Ivy pleaded, "who was he!"

I bit into a biscuit, ignoring them.

Caroline gasped. "I know that face! It's the Yes-I-was-with-a-guy-that-I-kind-of-like-but-am-not-supposed-to-like face!"

I stared at her. "_What_ does that even mean?"

"He's forbidden, isn't he?"

Ivy giggled. "Sounds like a fairy tale!"

I rolled my eyes. "There is no fairy tale, no forbidding, and _no guy_!"

"I know who it is!" Caroline whisper-yelled.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Uh-huh. Who?"

"Well, first, do you like him?"

I blushed. "Well, maybe a little. . ."

She grinned, and whispered something in my ear.

**Caroline's POV**

I felt a rush of satisfaction when Samantha nodded wide-eyed. I knew it, I knew it!

No one knew about. . . Well, Samantha's "Hannah Montana" as I liked to call it. Except me, and a few other girls who had seen iCarly. She made us swear not to tell, and we haven't, but we don't mention it. She'll get pissed.

Sam was fuming. She shoved some meat into her mouth angrily, and I looked over to Ivy. She mouthed, "Who is it?"

I quietly ripped a peice of paper out of the notepad in my purse, and pulled out a pen. Silently on the paper I wrote, _Search "Sam Puckett" on the internet. I'll explain later._ Samantha never noticed, thank god.

Ivy read it, and nodded. I was going to be in so much trouble.

**Carly's POV**

Freddie walked into my apartment with little Abigail. "Hey," he greeted.

"Where have you been?" I asked. It wasn't like him to, well, not be at my house. Sam either. They were _always _here.

He shrugged. "Groovy Smoothie."

"We were with a girl!" Abigail squeaked.

"What?" Why would Freddie be with a girl? He doesn't just invite random girls for smoothies as he's walking down the street! He's _Freddie_!

"You heard me," said Abigail. "A girl!"

"Who is she?" I asked him, and leaned down to Abigail. "Abbie, who was she?"

She frowned. "Freddie made me promise not to tell!"

"Freddie, tell me."

He glared at me. "Come on Abigail, I think my mom's home."

"Freddie, I know how to get you to spill!" I said as he walked out.

"Not spilling!"

"Do you like her?"

He turned around. "Yeah, I do. A lot. And I'm still not spilling."

He closed the door behind him, and I stuck my tongue at the door. Spencer came up in the elevator.

"Hey little sister Carly! Whaaaaat's goin' on?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea."

"Cool, 'cause I'm making a sculpture. . ." he paused for a dramatic effect. "About confusion!"

I huffed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

OOO

**I liked this chapter! It was just a little fluffy, they're starting to show they like each other. And what gets to Samantha is going to get to Sam. . . *evil grin***

**SeddieCreddie12: I did ballet for thirteen years, and then (with some encouragement from my teacher) quit. I never realized how horrible I was at it. I've forgotten most of what I've learned... **

**Mystapleza: Okay, wow. I'm not sure how to answer this. I think all of your questions will be answered in chapters to come. And the song was just a coincidence, Freddie didn't make it come on. **

Sam's Dress: ./_JRImmL5S7OE/Sab9aEk6sHI/AAAAAAAAAbQ/CgG9XrNW-Tk/s400/Mexican-cotton-dress-maxi-white-manta-organic+041+


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Ballerina

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* You know I own nothing, right? These. Are. STUPID.

OOO

**Freddie's POV**

"Mom, I'm going to Carly's for dinner!"

"What, no!" My mom walked furiously out of the kitchen towards me. "I made vegetables!"

"Mom, please?"

She groaned. "Fine. But you need a bath when you get home!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out. Smothering, much? Anyway, when I got to Carly's, Spencer was making a sculpture of. . .something, and Carly was pulling a chicken out of the oven.

"Hey people!" I called. Carly looked up. "Hey Freddie, staying for dinner?" I sat down at the counter. "Yup!"

"Good. Sam'll be here soon." Great, there goes my life. I looked over to Spencer who was gluing stuff to a. . . big twisty thing.

"Spencer," I said cautiously, "What are you making?" He grinned in a Spencer-like manner.

"I'm making a sculpture. About CONFUSION!" With that he glued a plastic bumblebee to it.

"Why confusion?"

"Well, my friend Socko was listening to Screamo, and you know how it's all loud and screamy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it made my mind all confused and gave me inspiration! A big tornado of screamy confusion!"

Then I heard the voice I was half-dreading and half-hoping to hear. "What goes on?" It was Saman- er, Sam. I turned around.

Her eyes softened for a moment when she saw me. "Hey Frednub."

"Puckett." I greeted her.

~oOo~

"Freddie, I have to talk to you."

"No."

"Nub."

Sam decided to drag me up the stairs. By my _neck_.

"Sam. Sam. Sam! Ow, Sam, okay, fine!"

**Carly's POV**

I was next to the door to the iCarly studio, listening to what Sam and Freddie were saying. It was some heated discussion about Abigail and a toy shop and dance lessons and holding hands.

WHAT?

Okay, back up people. Why don't I know any of this? I bit my lower lip, a nervous habit, and cleared my mind to listen.

And there was nothing. Just, nothing. I peeked in through the glass window-

They were _making out_! Oh my GOD! It wasn't just a regular kiss, it was a full on make out session! They were sitting on the hood of the fake car, and his arms were around her waist and her hands were around his neck and it was just so. . . OH MY GOD!

I ran downstairs. "Spencer! Spencer!"

Spencer looked up at me, worried because of the alarm in my voice.

"W-well Freddie and Sam and they're upstairs and they were talking and they-OH MY GOD!" My words were just pouring out.

Spencer interrupted me. "What?"

I ran to the computer and pulled up the live webcam. Ever since those "Petogrophers" had vandalized the Studio, we kept security on it.

"Spencer, j-just come see for yourself!"

"So Sam and Freddie are-OH MY GOD!"

"I know!"

"I knew it would happen!" He shouted, and did a ittle happy dance.

"What?" I was shocked!

"Sam and Freddie, do you even see it? They _flirt_, but neither one of them realizes! They're meant to be!"

"That doesn't mean they need to _make out_ at my house!"

"So? It's so perfect! Look at them, it's like something from one of those lame romantic comedies!"

I scoffed. "Note the word _lame_."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "They're meant to be, you know I'm right."

**Sam's POV**

Yep. I was sitting on a car kissing Fredward Benson. Freddie. Kiss. A year ago, those words didn't even go in the same sentence (unless I was making fun of him, of course), and now. . . Sam and Samantha were having an imaginary conversation in my mind.

_Samantha: _You know you like him! A lot! Kiss him!

_Sam_: But he's a dork! I've hated him since sixth grade!

_Samantha_: You know you like him. More than a friend.

_Sam_: That's not verifiable evidence.

_Samantha: _We're the same person, I think I'd know. We both know! We love Freddie Benson!

_Sam_: Okay, fine, I love him!

And it just was. She was in love with hm. She always had. And in her mind she said:

_I love you Freddie Benson._

_Though sometimes I don't even know who I am._

**OOO**

**Yay! They finally kissed! Whoo! I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time today. **

**QUESTION:**

**Every story needs an antagonist, who do y'all think it should be?**

**Abigail (telling too much)**

**Ms. Benson (smothering too much)**

**Caroline (telling everyone Samantha's secret)**

**_ (Whoever you think, for whatever reason.)**


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Ballerina

DISCLAIMER: I don't freaking own anything. :P

AN: Wow. That was the most reviews for one chapter, ever! And none were bad. And for all of you who said it was a little fast, just wait and see, m'dears, just wait and see.

AN: (A month later) Sorry, I went to camp for a month without writing anything. Freddie's POV and Half of Spencer's POV was written before camp, but I'm finishing this chapter now. I'm getting close to this story, when I opened up this file I smiled and felt warm and fuzzy inside. Writing a story is like baking a cake, fun, but hard work, with a big satisfaction at the end.

OOO

**Freddie's POV**

Yes! I had kissed her! Freddie prevails!

_Slap!_

"What the-" Sam slapped me!

Her eyes were glowering. "You just kissed me!"

"And you kissed back!"

_Slap!_

"Stop!" I shouted. "Quit slapping me!"

**Spencer's POV**

"Carly, did you see that?" My little sister looked up from the lemonade the had been stirring with a Crazy Straw. "See what?" Carly looked sad.

"She just slapped him!"

She stood up to look at the moniter. I rewound it. _Slap! _Rewind. _Slap! _Rewind. _Slap! _Rewind.

"That's enough!"

"Okay, party pooper." I played it. Sam slapped Freddie again. Then I forwarded to current time. They both stormed out of the room, she down the elevator and he down the stairs. A few moments later the arrived. At the same time, of course.

"I'm going home." Freddie muttered and slammed the door behind him. Sam was chewing her lower lip. "I'm gonna go by beef jerky and hook up with random guys on the street cor-" She began to walk out when Carly grabbed her by her shirt collar and inturrupted her. "No, Sam. You're violent, not a slut. And we have beef jerky."

Carly was usually an overrector, but she was calm. I decided to pretend I wasn't listening, and poured myself some iced tea. "What happened?" Carly asked her red-faced friend, who was looking at her shoes. "Tell me!"

Sam huffed. "The nub pissed me off, okay?"

"What did he do?"

"Be a nub." Sam's eyes didn't leave her shoes.

"Saaam," Carly whined stubbornly, "what happened?"

"Do you have any ham?" Sam started for the fridge.

"Sam, if you don't tell me I'll go ask Freddie" Sam's cheeks turned a wonderful color of magenta. I'm totally using that as a new paint color. I wonder it they have it at Mall-Art. . . Sorry, I get sidetracked sometimes. The violent blonde opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again.

"Well, um, Freddie and I-" She paused.

Carly was really just wanting Sam to admit to it. "You what?"

"We-" Sam bolted to the door and ran.

**Caroline's POV**

Sam.

Samantha.

Compare and contrast.

Okay. Compare.

They are both strong. They are both vicious (in their different ways). They both have an. . . essence to them that says, "I can hurt you, and will if I must." But they hurt you in different ways. Sam could knock you down and leave you twitching on the floor for hours. But Samantha could do that to your self-esteem. She could make sure you never think well of yourself again, then add a beautiful dance to top it off. Then she'd walk off and give you a happy little smirk.

Now, contrast.

Sam was a tomboy. Samantha was girly. Sam was Converse and T-Shirts and jeans and hair down. Samantha was dresses and ribbons and books. Always books. They were her escape from her shitty home life, and Sam's violence was her defense of it. No one would ever know. Violence was the facade. Inside her though. . .

Would anyone ever know? Who was she on the inside? That was the information I needed. All the information I needed to break Samantha (and Sam) Joy Puckett.

And I knew where I should go.

"Um," said the boy who's doorstep I stood at, "Who are you?" I gave him my best death stare and said, "I'm Caroline Leroux. I hear you don't like the iCarly gang."

He shrugged. "Come to beat me up? What are you, a crazed fangirl?"

I clicked my tounge. "No. I know Samantha Puckett. I want to break her."

_**AN: YES! I finished this chapter! Would y'all be pissed if I just ended it here and never finished it? I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay, I should have told you I was leaving and wouldn't be able to update... I really missed this story. **_

_**I'm really starting to develop and like Caroline's Character, BUT any ideas for her and the other OC's? I'm not perfect, so I can't always create good characters...**_

_**For the delay and shortness., I promise a super extra long chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**_

_**AND I STILL NEED A BETA! VOLUNTEERS! PLEASE!**_

_**-Lyra**_


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Ballerina

_By Darkening Whispers_

OOO

**Sam's POV**

The street was loud, but I heard nothing. Just my quick steps against the pavement and my breathing. So many thoughts flooded through my mind at once. Freddie and Carly and Dance and Secrets and Kisses and Friendships and Lives and Love and Music and Books and Mothers and Sisters and Fathers, forgotten. And ham. Of course ham. But anyway, I was running. My tears burned and blurred my eyes. What the hell? Am I crying?

Where could I go? Home? Like I'd-

I stopped running to think. I was standing on a street corner, one foot on the sidewalk and the other sideways on he curb in some strange grotesque seeming position. I wiped the tears from under my eyes and made a list of places to go.

1. Back to Carly's

No, another interrogation

2. Freddie's

Why did I even just think of that as a suggestion?

3. Home

Uh. . . No. My mom's got a new boyfriend and she stocked up on whiskey yesterday.

4. Dance Studio

Hm. Maybe this could be. . .

I decided to go there. It was an offish hour, so I doubted anyone would be there. I needed to run again, get all my fury and sorrow and emotions out. So I did. I ran the eleven blocks to the studio and burst through the suprisingly unlocked door.

"Samantha!" A furious looking Ms. Teri looked at me from the desk. "What are you doing here?"

I glared at her. "I just need some time. . . away. That's all." I was still standing by the doorframe, looking at her.

Ms. Teri looked like she genuinely cared about me. She moved to stand in front of me. "Away from what?" I decided to answer truthfully.

"Life."

"Which one?"

My face tightened. I slowly moved my eyes up to look at her face. "What do you know?" I had never told her. She wasn't supposed to know! How did she know? What?

"My boyfriend watches your show. And my sister. And my brother in law. And my niece. It's wildly popular, you know." She stopped for a moment and moved back to her desk, rearrangin the artifical flowers. "I know you're living two lives. One is of a vicious teenager, a bully who uses every chance she gets to beat up someone weaker. Another is of a simple girl, who has a passion. One day, that passion will take her far and wide places." She gave a small laugh. "But that girl will never get very far without the help of that vicious teenager."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ms. Teri was starting to sound like Dumbledore and Buddha and Ben Franklin, all meshed up together in a giant ball of wisdomyness.

She smiled, still not looking at me. "If you want to use the dance room for practice on your ballet, or just to dance, go ahead. The stereo's on, you know how to work it, and I think you have some spare slippers in the back room."

Okay, thanks for not answering my question. I said nothing more and walked to the back room. I dug through some random stuff and found my ballet slippers. The ribbons were a bit frayed, the soles nearly worn through, and the pink color was not so pink anymore, but these were absolutely my favorite ballet slippers. I took off my Converse and changed into a random skirt that I found on the floor, and put on the slippers.

Every memory and thought that I had of Sam, I pushed out of my mind. I was in full Samantha mode now.

And I simply danced.

**Caroline's POV**

"What problem do you have with Sam?"

Nevel Papperman had invited me inside his house to discuss Samantha. He was a creepy little kid, and a bit too smart.

I glanced down at my feet at his question. "Well, Samantha and I go way back." Nevel chuckled a high-pitched chuckle. "How far?"

"I met Samantha in Kindergarden. Her sister, Melanie, took lessons with me. One afternoon she barged into the studio and demanded Melanie to tell her where she had left the beef jerky. Melanie answered her, but what I remember most was Samantha turning around as she left the room. I saw her in the mirror. Her eyes got big and wide and said loudly, 'What are you guys doing?'"

Nevel was staring intently at me. Creepy. "Continue." he said. I bit my lower lip and went on with my tale.

_FLASHBACK _

The teacher stopped. It wasn't Teri back then, just a solemn red-haired older woman. "Don't you know where your sister is every Monday afternoon?" She was suprised. Samantha shrugged. "I don't really care. I just hate having to sit in the car starving for an hour!" She stomped her foot. The teacher gave a small laugh. "We're dancing, of course! Would you like to sit and watch?" Samantha pursed her lips and said nothing, only to make her way to the corner and sit down.

We continued dancing and my thoughts were far from the hungry blonde in the corner. Until, at least-

"Hey, lady, can I try?" Those five words silenced the room. The teacher turned around to look at her. "You. . . want to dance?" Samantha nodded. "And what's your name?"

"Sam. . .uh, antha." It sounded like Sam Antha, so she resaid her name. "Samantha. Call me Samantha."

"Okay, Samantha. You can dance for today, and if you like it, maybe we can ask your mom if you want to come every day." A smile spread across Samantha's face, and she bounced up to join us. I glanced to the girl Samantha looked exactly alike. Melanie had a look of shock on her face. I leaned over to her, sice her spot was next to mine. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" she turned around to look at me. "My sister is a little, erm, violent. I don't want her to hurt anybody!" She threw her hands into the air.

All I could think of to say was, "Oh."

Hey, I was only a Kindergardener. They don't really have deep thoughts.

We went through the lesson with Samantha added on to the front row. She really seemed to be into it. Melanie was worried though. Samantha hadn't hurt anyone, I didn't expect her to. Beside her loud comments, she seemed okay.

As I was leaving the lesson hand-in-hand with my mother, I looked over to a car. The window was rolled down and Samantha was holding on to the door jumping up and down, saying, "Please, please, please?"

The tired-looking woman in the car responded to each 'Please' with, "No."

Samantha jumped up again and again, and kept saying, "Please?"

Her mom groaned as Melanie walked outside. "Fine, Sammy." said her mom. "But you have to promise you'll do it well and not quit."

Samantha ran inside, but not before hugging a surprised Melanie. She pushed the door open, and I could hear her yell, "Yay!" as I sat in my carseat and we drove away with the windows down and my hair whipping in my face.

That is what started the girl known as Samantha Puckett.

**Freddie's POV**

I groaned into my pillow. This. Is. So. Stupid. I'm such an idiot! "Why did I kiss her?"

_Because, Freddie_, said Spencer's voice in my head, _you like her_. I sat up. I thought that was my imagination, but Spencer was standing in the doorframe. "Spencer?"

"Hey Freddo. I figured somebody should come talk to you, and since Carly overreacts, I decided to-" He grinned.

"Dude, did my mom let you in?"

"No." Okay then. Add that to the list of unaswered mysteries of Spencer. "So what did you want to talk about?" He sat down next to me on my bed.

"Well, since you didn't give me the deets on the _first_ kiss with Sam, I wanna hear about the second!"

"How do you know about that?"

"One, you just asked your pillow why you kissed her. Two, me and Carly saw it on video!"

"What?" How does this even happen? How much worse can this day get?

"Yeah. We saw it on video." Spencer shrugged.

"You didn't send Gibby-"

"Oh my God,no! Carly pulled up the security cameras you set up in there."

Aarrghh! "Aww, Spencer. Why did you guys have to-"

"Freddo, do you like her?" Spencer stared at me.

"I-I don't know. Yes, no, maybe?"

"Dude. Go for it."

**Sam's POV**

It was getting late, and I wasn't sure if Ms. Teri was still in the building. I turned the stereo off repeat, and then completely off. The room was engulfed in an eerie silence. When I walked into the dressing room, my steps echoed, and I was a little creeped out. I replaced my ballet slippers for Converse and my skirt for jeans, and looked in the mirror. I untied the blue ribbon in my hair and pulled out the ponytail holder that kept my hair in a loose bun. Sam. Sam. Sam. Be Sam.

I stood in the lobby for a moment and stared out the clear glass doors at the cars that were stopped, probably because of a red light. The sky was dark, so the streets were filled with lights, white lights, yellow lights, red lights, neon lights, many lights. The cars started to move and I pushed open the door.

"Stop running, Sam." I turned around and saw the face of my dance teacher illuminated by the screen of her laptop. She made no eye contact at first, but then looked up.

"It's you you're running from."

OOO

**AN: I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! I NEED A BETA! **

**Okay, now about the chapter. This is my favorite so far. My favorite part is the last line- "It's you you're running from" or when lil Melanie throws her hands up in the air. Don't deny it was adorable.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Ballerina

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the Song "Your Secrets Keep you Sick" by the Fold

OOO

**Sam's POV**

I looked at her, fairly confused. 'It's you you're running from'. What is this chiz? I'm not running from myself-just my problems.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looks back down at her computer, but speaks. "Why do you live two lives?"

"I don't know," I confessed. It's the most truthful answer I can think of. I paused, thinking.

Was it reputation? Was it to escape? It had just always been that way. Some of Samantha's friends knew about Sam, but none of Sam's friends (unless you count Freddie) knew about Samantha. And that's how my life went.

Teri smirked. "Have you ever thought of living just one?"

I pushed on the door. I was leaving, the woman was crazy. She slammed her fist on the desk. "Samantha! Stop running! Running from you problems will do you no good! You need to face them." I scoffed.

"Facing your problems? That's just something moms tell their kids to get them to do what they want."

Teri buried her face in her hands. "You just don't get it. Being stubborn and defiant gets you nowhere."

What is her problem?

"Bye."

I walked out the door and onto the brightly lit nighttime streets. I loved nighttime in the city. The lights flooded the streets with so many colors; it was like a completely different place than it was in the daytime. I fished around in my pocket for my Pearpod and pulled it out. I unwrapped the earphones from around it, found my music, and put it on shuffle. I didn't know most of the music on it, when I saved up to buy it I didn't have any extra money for music, so I plugged it into Carly's computer and got all her songs. I update it every once in a while, and she knows. I think.

I pressed shuffle and looked at the screen. "Your Secrets Keep You Sick" was the name of the song. It was a fast song with lots of guitar riffs and drums. Then they started to sing.

_And we had talked for hours in the corridor. Things you said they took my breath away. If all that you can offer me is seven years of unsettled memories, we've got a lot to talk about tonight, and I know now, what I've found out that…_

That's creepy. The first thing I thought of was Freddie singing this to me. Maybe because we walked down the hallway, chatting about the most random subjects. Or, maybe, because I'd call him Freddork and punch him in the stomach and knock his breath out. Or that I've known him since we were nine, that's seven years, right? Or maybe it's because he found out about Samantha.

_This is poison, this is poison and your secrets keep you sick. This is poison, this is poison and your secrets keep you sick_

Dear Chorus: Why do you have to tell me I'm keeping secrets? I know that. So now you're telling me I'm hurting myself? Okay, I get it. But you know what? I LIKE PAIN! It's super awesome! Love, Samantha Puckett.

_And we had talked for hours in the corridor, tears we shed they washed our pasts away. This wretched heart has haunted me through far too many foregone memories. We've got a lot to talk about tonight. And I know now, just what I've found out_

Seriously, I'm skipping this song. This verse made me think of the night on the fire escape, when I apologized and admitted to lying. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and I really wish I had had a second chance at it. Besides the night in the iCarly studio, (when we kissed, then I conveniently slapped him twice) but that was Samantha, well the kissing back part, the slap was all Sam. So, therefore, it doesn't count. But at the same time it was one of the most changing nights of my life, when I realized Fredlumps wasn't as much of a nub as I thought, and he had emotions, like Samantha (and Sam, sometimes), and that he was really my best friend. (Second to Carly, of course)

_This is poison, this is poison and your secrets keep you sick. This is poison, this is poison secrets keep you sick_

_and when she cries she screams inside, her secrets can't be told. And when she lies she screams at night, and her secrets keep her sick. And I know now, what I've found out. _

What the hell? How did these songwriters know? And it's only happened like, four, maybe five times! Those horrible nights when I woke up screaming of the terrible nightmares that invaded my dreams. But no one knew that, not even Carly. I didn't want to seem like Gibby, having weird dreams and nightmares. Then everyone would sing, "My screaming little angel, don't you cry. . ."

Could that be happening because of the secret I'm keeping? I ripped the earphones out of my ears and refused to listen to the rest of the song. Then something dawned on me.

What it keeping this secret was making me unstable? Messed up; off balance in the world. Why can't I be Sam and Samantha? And let everyone know? I don't think I could do that.

And then there's Freddie. I really did like him, love him even. But was it _love_, or was it brother love? Like Harry and Hermione, Spongebob and Sandy, Alice and the Hatter?

I need to make things right with Fredderly, I messed up our friendship. I messed up my friendship with Carly, too. I set off for Bushwell Plaza, with earphones in my ears and a determined feeling in my heart.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline's POV

Nevel stared blankly at me. "How does that explain it?"

"It doesn't," I replied. "That's how I met Samantha." The boy rolled his eyes.

"This is pointless. Let's do something worthwhile. Would you like to see a picture of my brain?"

What? His brain? Was this creepy kid flirting with me? Ew.

"Um, no thanks. Would you like me to finish my story?"

"Of course."

FLASHBACK

From the moment Samantha joined the dance class; she was always the best, making me second best. I didn't like that-it meant I wasn't perfect, not the best. I had to be the best. But I wasn't. Samantha was a better dancer, more people liked her, she was prettier than me; she was everything I was, but better.

And I hated it.

And I started to hate her when I was thirteen. It was a simple sentence, but it sparked something inside me.

"Hey, Caroline, you're doing it wrong, try it like-"

I scoffed and interrupted her. "No, you're doing it wrong." I don't even remember what it was that we were doing.

"Ms. Teri," I asked the teacher, "Am I doing it right or is Samantha doing it right? Because I'm sure I'm doing it perfectly." We both did whatever it was, and Teri looked over us.

"Samantha, you're doing it perfectly, Caroline, have Samantha help you with that, you need it." Samantha gave me a snide smirk. "Do you ever do anything right? Why do you even take dance lessons, you'd be much better off doing something else. I don't know, soccer, theater, maybe art?"

"_I'm_ already doing it right, _you're_ doing it wrong!" I was fuming.

"Seriously, Cryandwhine, come on, I need to teach this to you."

Yeah, hear that? She called me cryandwhine. Cry. And. Whine. She just had to make me more pissed off, didn't she?

It continued after that day, with little remarks and rude nicknames. They were crazy names too! Carolame, Caroloopy, Carrication, Charles, , and even Cariguana.

After that, I wasn't as good. Not close to best or being perfect.

That's what I hated most about Samantha Puckett.

She was perfect and I was not.

END FLASHBACK

**Freddie's POV**

I was sitting in my room, looking at the iCarly site when Sam tumbled into my room. Yes, tumbled. She came in through the window, which was now open letting the heavy rain pour inside.

"Sam? What are you doing?" She closed the window and started to ring out her hair, which got more water on my floor.

"What do you think? I need to talk to you."

"But you just came up the fire escape! Why didn't you use the elevator?"

She shrugged. "Avoiding Carly. Can I have a towel?"

I closed my laptop and got up from my chair. "Sure." I went into the bathroom and dug around for a towel, and found the biggest, fluffiest one. I tossed it to her and she started to dry her hair out.

"So, why did you climb up eight flights of fire escape stairs to my room?"

"Because, Benson, I need to talk to you!" Sam was now sitting on my floor with her knees tucked up to her chest.

This is going to be awkward.

"About?"

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

She looked up at me, her eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry. You're my best friend, Frednub, and I don't want to hurt that friendship."

"How do I even know who I'm being friends with?" I was a little angry. We kiss, and she slaps me? Now she's saying friendship sappiness?

She looked me straight in the eyes, her blue piercing into my brown. "Not Sam, not Samantha. Me, Freddie."

OOO

**So I got a beta! Her pen name is randomness101-seddie fan, but I just call her Squirrel. Cause squirrels are cool. **

**Anyway, I'm worried about this story, It feels like it's coming to a close, and I haven't even gotten them together yet! Maybe I'll do a sequel...**

**Did y'all what's iGot a Hot Room? I was a little dissapointed, it seemed too short and rushed and I don't think 82 thousand dollars can get you that bedroom, by that I mean the awesomesauce closet. I am happy Gibby's a main character now, though. Gib's cool.**

**I'll try to update soon! Any ideas, or constructive criticism, or what you'd like to happen, review about it! If you loved it, review about it! If you think this is the stupidest thing you've ever read, review about it! **

**-Lyra**


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Ballerina

Chapter Eight

OOO

**Sam's POV**

"Not Sam, not Samantha?" Freddie was standing up, yelling at me. "If you're not one of those two, then who are you?" I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he insisted.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Sam Puckett. I am sixteen years old. I live in Seattle, go to Ridgeway High School, and my best friend's name is Carly Shay. I am the co-host of a web show called iCarly. I am cruel, obnoxious, bossy, vicious, and I am a ballerina. Dancing is my passion. I hope to do it for the rest of my life. I love meat, especially ham…and ribs, and fried chicken is awesome too. I love wearing dresses, because they make me feel like a princess on the worst of days. I also love when it rains because it makes the trampoline bouncier, and I really love a boy named Freddie Benson."

He stared at me for a moment, curiously.

"My name is Freddie Benson. I am sixteen years old. I live in Seattle, go to Ridgeway High School, and my best friend's name is Carly Shay. I am the technical producer of a web show called iCarly. I am geeky, smart, polite, overprotected, and I like myself the way I am. Though I get insulted every day, it doesn't bother me because I know who I am in this world, and they can't change me. I love technology, Galaxy Wars, going to the beach, movies, and a girl named Sam Puckett."

Did he just say that? Was I dreaming? This has to be a-

Then Freddie Benson kissed me. It was the most perfect moment, ever. Until-

"Freddie, your mama- Samantha?" Abigail walked into the room, and we broke apart. I felt my face flood with color.

"Samantha, what are you doing here? And why were you just-" Abigail was aghast. "I-I didn't even see you come in!"

"Abigail," I said to her, "one day, I will pass on my knowledge of the fire escape to you, if you don't say anything about this. Especially to Freddie's mom or Carly, the girl in the next apartment, okay?"

Freddie chuckled. "So we'll tell her, or keep this a secret?"

"So you're asking me out?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Hmm," I said, for the sake of the seven-year old standing in the room, "Abigail, what do you think?"

"I think you should say yes, so he'll come see our recital!" She jumped up and down, and her pigtails bounced up and down.

"Okay, Fredlumps, I'll date you as long as you come see our recital." I paused for a moment, thinking. "And buy me lots of smoothies and beef jerky."

"Sam, I do that anyway!"

"My point exactly."

Abigail ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Yay! When you get married, can I be your kid's Godmama?" Okay, awkward moment.

"Abbie," Freddie said, "Even if we do get married, I would never trust you with my kids."

Abigail stuck her tongue out at him and left without another word.

"So what do we tell Carly?" I asked him.

"The truth? I don't know."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Like I'm going to tell her I've been running off to dance class my entire life and she never found out? Like she'll take that easily." I shuddered at the thought.

He stared out the window. "It's a secret then?"

"It's a secret."

And he kissed me again, and I was happy.

**Carly's POV**

It was getting pretty late, and I hadn't seen Sam in hours! She was probably pretty angry with me; I really shouldn't have overreacted. Aw, now I feel bad!

I put my forehead against the keyboard of the computer. Spencer looked at me from the kitchen, where he was getting close to finishing his sculpture. "Well that doesn't look pathetic at all."

"It is pathetic!" I said, head still against keyboard, "I just made my best friend run out of my house! What is she going to eat? She's probably starving!"

"Little sister Carly," Spencer said, stroking his chin and trying to look wisdomy, "Do what a Spencer would do."

"Uh-huh. Well, what does a Spencer do?"

"I don't know, Zaplook it!" Okay thanks for not being a Spencer. But the mention of Zaplook had me up on the internet, looking through sites and reading about what the celebrities were up to. One mentioned Nevelocity, which made me think that I hadn't looked at Nevel's site lately. Who knows what he's said about iCarly in the past two months!

"W-w-w dot. . ." I mumbled under my breath as I typed in the address, "Nevelocity dot com." I hit enter and the page loaded. Well that's unexpected. The most recent thing he's talked about was us. I started to read what it said.

**iCarly: A Word on the Sidekicks**

_I know, I know, I tend to write lots of reviews on iCarly. But I was thinking-I've told you much about Carly, the star of the show, but you can admit that her best friend, Sam, is a bit of a mystery, as well as the technical producer, Freddie. Now, some of the more obvious things are revealed on the show itself, like the particularly large amount of Sam's relatives who have been to or are in jail, as well as Freddie's ridiculously overprotective mother who relentlessly gives him baths._

_But what else of these two teens do you know? Hmm, not much, is it? Well I took the time to find the answers about these two and came up with some rather interesting details, for Sam, mostly._

_Freddie Benson, the "tech geek" of iCarly, is rather simple, so I won't spend much time on him. His mother is very overprotective, which didn't do him much good socially. He excels academically in school. Basically, he's a boy we know won't end up a hobo in the future. Though I'm a not fan, I do respect him._

_As for Sam. . . Well, she's a very unexpected girl. What she gives on iCarly as a violent, yet fun person, isn't everything? Sam, or Samantha as some call her, is one of the most distinguished young dancers in Seattle. She has been involved with ballet since she was five, and will soon be playing the lead in her upcoming dance recital. But the dancing Sam is not the Sam we know and hate-she becomes a girl of dresses, ribbons, and glittery costumes. A sweet, respectable girl, but very different to the Sam Puckett of ._

_This was all the information I was able to gather. These two still intrigues me, and I'd also like to know about the frequent sidekick in iCarly, Gibby. So, until next time:_

_-Nevel Papperman, Nevelocity_

"Hey Spence, come see this article Nevel wrote about iCarly. He thought up a bunch of crazy lies about Sam. I didn't know the kid had that much imagination!"

Spencer came over and peered over my shoulder. "Sam, a sweet, respectable girl? Pfft. Like that'll ever happen." He laughed. "It's about as likely as Socko quitting sock-making and becoming a fisherman."

I knew Freddie was mad at me, but I decided to text him so he could see what Nevel wrote.

Hey Freddie. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just looking at Nevelocity, go check out the crazy article he wrote about you and Sam.

I waited a minute for him to text me back, and opened my phone as soon as I saw the flashing envelope symbol.

Okay. I'm about to find it.

A wave of worry washed over me. What if people started to think Sam really was a dancer? That would really, really suck.

**Freddie's POV**

I grabbed my phone when it rang with a little ding! Sam and I were sitting on the fire escape, talking. Strange conversations, too, not sappy couple stuff.

I read the text. "I'll be right back." I told Sam, "I have to get my laptop."

She yawned. "Why?"

"Apparently, Nevel's writing fake stories about you and me."

"You and me?" she said, louder than she normally would have so I could hear her inside. "Why would he write about us? You know its Carly he's obsessed with!"

I came back out and sat down, opening my laptop. I opened the browser and typed in his Web address. "Enter," I mumbled. I picked up the habit of saying some of the things I was typing out loud from Carly. The page loaded and we started to read it.

~oOo~

Sam looked up at me. "D-did you tell anyone? I don't know h-how he knows!"

"I'd never tell anyone," I said, and hit her gently on the shoulder. She took no notice. "But who else knows besides me?"

She started counting on her fingers. "Well you know, Abigail knows, T-Bo knows-"

I interrupted her. "T-Bo? Why does T-Bo know?"

"I get a smoothie after classes. He asked." she shrugged. "Anyway, Melanie and my mom, my dance teacher, and about two thirds of my dance class."

"Who can we say didn't do it?" This was worrying me.

"Um, you, Abigail, T-Bo, since Nevel poured a smoothie on his head once, Melanie, my mom. . . and I don't think my dance teacher would do that, so I'm thinking it would be someone in my dance class. I am going to rip that person-"

"Deep breath, Sam. Calm down." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"M-maybe we can say Nevel was lying because he doesn't like us. It's b-believable enough. Not even C-Carly believes it."

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "We can find whoever did it and then you can do whatever horrible things you want to them. But it'll be fine! If Carly doesn't believe it, no one will."

"I hope so."

OOO

**Author's Note: I seriously love all of you. Seventy one reviews! I'm truly shocked. I was reading through them again and I got a little teary eyed. It makes me happy that so many people like my story!**

**Anyway, I was home all day and I saw that we had like, 20 iCarly episodes recorded on my DVR. Guess what I did all day? But all the iCarly has made me more fangirly than usual. **

**I made Squirrely write a beta note. No reason. I just felt like it. :) So I'm thinking three more chapters? Around there. **

BETA NOTE

HI! How goes it? It goes fine with me. =D Well there weren't a lot of problems at all. Good job! Well, hmm, I'm eating yogurt with granola now…does this fascinate you? Yeah, probably not.

REVIEW!

-jk and LOL

=D

Oh, before I send this:

HI TO THE PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Ballerina

_Three Days Later_

**Carly's POV**

I couldn't get Nevel's stupid review out of my mind. What's with this? All I can think of is the possibility of Sam prancing around in a tutu! It's difficult to imagine, but trust me, it can be done. I mean, at the pageant, she danced so well. Was it because she had been dancing all these years? Or was it just a coincidence that she remembered the steps really well? I needed to talk to her. She didn't show up at school on Monday and she didn't respond to any of my texts. I talked to Freddie, but he just shrugged and changed the subject.

I tried texting her for the third time that night.

**Sam, you really have to talk to me! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? Talk to me!**

I hit send and plopped back down on my bed.

**Sam's POV**

"You know, Carly's really worried about you."

"Yeah, and she knows my secret!"

"Does Spiderman's best friend know _his_ secret?"

"Nub."

"Seriously, she's your best friend."

"Does Spiderman even have a best friend?"

"I don't know. I've never even read a Spiderman comic!"

"Oh really? Why did I find a stash of comic books under your bed?"

"_Those_ are Batman."

"Same difference."

"Batman's so much cooler."

"Uh-huh. Emo superheroes just scream, 'I'm awesome!'"

Freddie was walking with me to some theater where we were having dress rehearsal, which is possibly my least favorite day of the year. It's a stressful frenzy of insane parents and missing costumes and the ones who don't have any problems are still about to explode. And I have to find whoever spilled to Nevel.

"So. . . we're here." Freddie said, and I hadn't even realized where we were. It was just a small building, not much from the outside and probably used by a theater group.

"I'm gonna find who talked to Nevel."

"I know you will."

"I'll see you in a few hours." I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "Try not to hurt anyone! See you later. If I get hit by a car and die, remember that I love you!"

I scoffed. "You won't die. If I spontaneously combust and die, remember that I love you!"

"Of course." And we went our separate ways, with nothing but a corny, mushy, and completely lame-couple-cliché goodbye as a farewell. Why did I even just think that? Fredlumps is turning me into a sappy girlfriend. Bleh. Samantha never even liked that.

I walked into the theater, and got into my I'm-gonna-kill-someone-and-need-lots-of-rage mood. Someone in my dance class had talked to Nevel, the entire world knew my secret, and I definitely hated that.

The theater had some sort of classrooms, which was weird, but it kept everything less hectic, and I walked down the hallway to find the sign for my class. I passed up the different age groups, which I was greeted with by different sounds.

Youth Ballet 3 through 6. Classical music and lots of whiny preschoolers.

Youth Ballet 7 through 9. Abigail's class. Lots of yelling by the parents.

Youth Jazz. Lady Gaga was blasting from this room. I couldn't hear much else.

Youth Tap. Clack. Click. Clack. The biggest reason I don't do tap dancing.

Intermediate Ballet. This classroom was empty, it was probably their turn for the stage.

Intermediate Jazz. Crazy middle schoolers were fighting over costumes, makeup, and candy.

Intermediate Tap. Empty too. Normal, considering everyone in Intermediate Ballet was in Tap, too. Pointless that they made two classrooms.

Pointe I. Colbie Caillat was playing gently inside, and everyone in the class was reading magazines or talking quietly in groups.

Advanced Ballet and ALL MAIN CHARACTERS. The words "All main characters" were all capitalized and highlighted like crazy. I get it. All main characters. I stepped into the class, ready to take on whoever did it.

I opened the door. Most of the class was putting on costumes and talking.

"Who did it?" My voice rang through the room, and everyone grew silent. They all stared at me.

"Did any of you hear me? WHO DID IT?" I was shouting now. Some girls looked confused, while others looked worried.

"You, Veronica, with the computer." I pointed to a redhead who had a laptop open. "Go to Nevelocity."

"Don't tell me no one knows. Veronica, go back to three days ago." Veronica looked somewhat scared, but quickly found posts from three days ago. She looked up at me.

"Read it. Out loud."

She did, her voice shaking.

"Now, I want to know. Who blabbed to Nevel? One thing I know, Nevel doesn't care about random girls in a dance class. How did he find me? Another thing I know is that it was one of you. So who spilled?"

"What if Carly told him?" A girl named Ashley raised her hand a little, as if it was wrong to speak.

"Carly knows nothing. She can't."

"Why not?" Caroline stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed. She was halfway into her Queen of Hearts costume, so she simply wore a black leotard and red tights. It just screamed, 'EVIL!', but she was like, my best dance friend, and I knew she'd never do it.

"Because, if Carly knows," I said with a small smile to Caroline, knowing I could trust her, "everyone knows. She doesn't like gossip, but she can't keep a secret."

"So, once more. Who blabbed to Nevel?"

**Caroline's POV**

The classroom looked just like Wonderland. There was the Hatter, and Tweedledee/Tweedledum, and the White Rabbit, and the White Queen. It was Wonderland before Alice came, and I dreaded the moment for when she would.

When Samantha came in, she flipped out on us. She was screaming and threatening us and demanding for someone to tell her who talked to Nevel. I stayed completely normal. I wasn't scared of her.

"Because," she had said, rolling her eyes at me, "if Carly knows, everyone knows. She doesn't like gossip, but she can't keep a secret."

She huffed. "So, once more. Who blabbed to Nevel?"

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey people." I walked into Carly's apartment to find Spencer taking pictures of his sculpture. It was actually pretty cool looking. Carly came downstairs. "Hey Freddie!"

"Hey Carly, whatcha up to?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Homework, ugh. You?" She plopped down on the couch and I sat beside her.

"Had to take Abbie to dress rehearsal for dance."

"Ooh, super fun!" she laughed.

"You know, I was thinking, what if Nevel's article is true? What if Sam is off playing ballerina?"

Crap. Lie, Freddie. Lie, lie, lie. "Like that would happen. Seriously, try to envision it."

"I can't!"

"Speaking of dance, my mom's dragging me to Abbie's recital. Wanna come?"

"Ohmigod, yes! I love looking at their costumes!"

"Awesome! Do you have any iced tea?"

She got up. "Do you want lemon?"

I had a sudden flashback of Sabrina. "No thanks."

She went into the kitchen, and I pulled out my phone I quickly typed a message.

**Sam, taking Carly to recital with me. She has to know, she's already suspicious.**

I hit send, and Carly came back with two drinks for each of us. I turned on the TV and felt my phone vibrate. I read the message as Carly said, "Ew, Galaxy Trek? I'm putting on Girly Cow."

**What? You can't! You're such a nub! Make her unsuspicious!**

**From: Princess Puckett**

**1:27 p.m.**

I sighed and replied.

**You have to tell her! I already invited her, and she's coming.**

Send.

I didn't pay much attention to Girly Cow, my mind was on other things.

Sam texted me back.

**There is no fathoming the depths of my hatred towards you. **

**From: Princess Puckett**

**1:29 p.m.**

My phone vibrated again as I was about to text her back.

**I don't hate you… Much. I'm just really pissed that Carly is gonna REALLY know, and I can't find who did it. D:**

**From: Princess Puckett**

**1:30 p.m.**

I chuckled at this.

**You can't find who did it? But you're so threatening! :O**

"Hey," asked Carly, "who are you texting?"

"Uh, Jeremy."

"Cool. Have you talked to Gibby lately? He's supposed to fill in for Sam at the next iCarly."

**Nooope. Nobody will say anything! I have to go now, my turn on stage. Sooooloooo!**

**From: Princess Puckett**

**1:32 p.m.**

I glanced up at Carly, who was staring intently at Spencer's sculpture. It was pretty cool.

**Have fun! And Carly coming will be good. BTW, you need to come back to iCarly, Gibby's filling in for you!**

It's going to be forever until recital, isn't it?

OOO

I'm sorry for not updating, school has been CRAZY. I didn't think high school would be this insane. I have been writing it sentence by sentence, like, lucky to get in a paragraph every day. Squirrely, I'm REALLY SORRY for not having you go over this, please don't kill me! It's really more of a filler and I really just wanted to get it up. SORRY!

I'll try to update quicker from now on, and have all my chapters beta'd, I'm just happy I managed to finish this.

Y'all have ideas? I need them. I have three choices for what happens next chapter, y'all can vote.

1. Sam figures out Caroline did it, goes all crazy, Caroline quits dance after this year and they never talk again. Sam puts Nevel's article off as a lie, Carly sees Sam at the recital, and everyone's happy. Happy, happy end. J Very, very happy. Though Carly, Sam, and Fredlumps now all have internal turmoil because of this secret. But they're still happy. :D

2. Caroline gets away with it. Sam reveals everything o iCarly and just tells everyone to accept it. Carly freaks b/c Sam didn't tell her, and goes all crazy when she finds out Sam and Freddie are now all couply. Learns to accept it but still feels weird. Leaves room for a sequel (RETURN OF CAROLINE!)

3. Whatever you want, darlings. Just tell me and if it's amazing, I might uuuuuse it!

Y'all, I'm really, really sorry, especially to you, Squirrely! I'm sorry! Be merciful!

Love y'all, so until next time

Pray that I can update AND not fail school! Yay!

-Lyra


End file.
